


7 Minutes In Heaven

by killingsaray



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, does the beginning count as domestic!zule?, everyone cums or no one leaves, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “I can’t do this in ten minutes,” Maca says.“Good, because we only have seven.”ORThe one with Zulema’s impromptu lunch break.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by a kinktober prompt ‘workplace’. so... here we are.

“Zulema.”

Zulema turns to see Macarena walking towards her. She’s in cutoff shorts and a white singlet to ward off the summer heat and Zulema somehow manages to keep her facial expression neutral. 

“ _Que_?” She lets Maca kiss her cheek before asking, “Where’s the kid?”

“Estrella’s watching him.”

“Great, you’ve got a three-year-old watching my son.”

“ _Our_ son, and Estrella’s sixteen.”

Zulema wants to grumble something about her goddaughter always being _her_ baby, but it’s just too sappy to even admit.

”What are you doing here?” Zulema asks, drying her hands on a rag. 

“ _Estoy cachonda_ ,” Maca admits. 

“ _Cachonda_ ,” mutters Zulema with a sigh. She tries to look annoyed with this interruption at her place of work, but Macarena can see that she’s scanning the lot, looking for somewhere —anywhere— to be alone with the blonde.

Ever since Rico was born, they haven’t had a moment’s peace. A full conversation was out of the question, let alone a full night of fucking. Their bed had been taken over by an array of colorful learning toys that were accompanied by a babbling infant who only slept if he was snuggled between them. 

So moments like this when Maca wants Zulema badly enough that she’s shown up midday for a quick fuck, Zulema will take full advantage of it.

“Zulema, we got another one!”

Zulema looks over at the luxury SUV pulling into the lot. Its windows are tinted way darker than the legal limit and it’s the answer to all of Zulema’s unholy prayers. 

Zulema makes a whistling noise at her coworker. She points to Macarena and then nods towards the SUV. He seems to work it out in record time because he looks absolutely impressed by Zulema’s audacity, if his smile and thumbs up are anything to go by. The customer exits the car and hands his keys to Zulema and she waits for her coworker to pull him inside to distract him as Zulema hops into the front seat and Macarena slides into the back. 

Zulema drives the car onto the hydraulic lift rails, shifts the car into neutral like she does with every car, and allows the rails under the car to do their job. 

“I can’t do this in ten minutes,” Maca says.

“Good, because we only have seven,” replies Zulema. She’s already unzipping and pulling off the long sleeves of her jumpsuit before slipping into the backseat with ease, reaching for Maca’s shirt and pulling it over her tits. They don’t have time for her to get Macarena completely naked and it’s a shame really because her post-baby body drives Zulema absolutely insane. Fuller hips, rounder tits, and _thank fuck_ that her postpartum hormones have returned to normal because the woman seems horny. 

Macarena makes quick work of sliding one leg over Zulema’s lap, hands on the brunette’s face, and kissing her hard.

Zulema squeezes Maca’s breasts and drops open-mouthed kisses to the blonde’s neck. The blonde moans softly and grinds down against Zulema’s lap. 

The button of her shorts comes undone and she takes Zulema’s hand, pushes it into them. Zulema grins; she loves this side of Macarena. The one that is so desperate for release that she will do anything for it. Usually there’s time for Zulema to tease her a little. Work her up into a mating frenzy until Maca is squirming and writhing and _begging_. 

She still begs, wordlessly, with a twist of her hips and the hushed whine that comes from the back of her throat. 

The first thing Zulema feels is that Maca is drenched. The second thing she feels is Maca’s needy cunt pulling her fingers inside the moment they reach her entrance. 

“ _Yes_!” She cries out and Zulema prays the sound is muffled by the high-powered water jets that spray the car down with chemical pre-soak. Zulema waits a beat and the moment she hears the hydraulic hissing sound of the tires being sprayed with solution, she slips another finger into the blonde. It’s timed perfectly because Maca’s face tilts towards the roof of the car and she groans her appreciation. 

The view from the windshield is suddenly blacked out as detergent in the form of foam. The only illumination inside of the car now comes from the muted neon lights of the wash tunnel and it bathes Maca’s pretty face in teal. 

Zulema decides that she now hates Maca’s denim shorts. They look stunning, but now as she’s trying to dig further into her girlfriend, they’re a nuisance. So Zule flips Maca onto her back and shimmies them down just enough so she can slip her fingers back inside with no resistance. 

Scrubbers begin to beat against the car, working the detergent around to ensure a beautiful shine. Zulema fucks Macarena to the steady rhythm, corkscrewing her fingers round and round as she pumps in and out. 

She’s rewarded with higher pitched moans and Maca’s hand slamming behind her against the window glass. She begs for Zulema to fuck harder and the brunette is happy to oblige. Her thumb meets Maca’s clit and presses firm circles around it in perfect harmony with the three digits working inside.

Light suddenly floods the car once more as the high pressure jets spray the car clean of any soap. 

“ _Uhn! Zule!_ ”

Maca is so close to the finish line, and so is the car. It’s nearing the final rinse and Zulema knows that she has to do something. Instinctively, her other hand detangles itself from Maca’s hair and wraps around her neck. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” comes Maca’s hot little whisper and she nods her head for more while holding onto Zulema’s wrist. 

Zulema gives her more. Her thumb and pointer finger squeeze the sides of Maca’s neck dangerously, making the blonde gasp for air. 

“Come,” Zulema hisses into her ear, arm moving faster than her brain can even comprehend. It burns and she knows she’s going to feel it for the rest of the day, but it’s so worth it. Especially when she feels Maca’s gasp get caught in her throat. Green-hazel eyes are wide, body is pulled taut, and Zulema’s fingers are being squeezed in a vice-like grip as Macarena rides out her orgasm. Zulema drags her fingers out of Maca’s pussy and slips them into her mouth, eyes closing at the taste. 

_Fuck_ she wishes she had five more minutes because all she wants now is settle between Maca’s thighs and clean up every drop. 

“Don’t you want to—?” Maca reaches for Zulema. 

“No,” Zulema says, grabbing her wrists. She definitely wants to, but if Maca touches her now, she’s sure to be fired because there is no way in hell, she’ll be able to stop. Maca pouts and it’s cute, so Zulema promises, “Tonight.”

Her spoiled brat of a girlfriend perks up, a soft smile appearing on her face. 

They make their way to the front seats of the car. 

“See you at home,” Zulema says, zipping up her work jumpsuit. “Bring toilet paper. We’re out.”

“I already bought some.” Maca replies as she readjusts her shirt. She leans over the center console and Zulema meets her halfway, giving one another a quick, chaste kiss. 

The car wash has finished its cycle and Zulema is putting the car in drive as it hits the end of the line, coming out of the tunnel. Maca discreetly slips out of the passenger seat, shutting the door and rounding the corner of the tunneled wash bay to head back to her own car _just_ as the customer exits the building. 

“Still wet,” he complains and Zulema’s eyebrows disappear under her bangs before she realizes he’s talking about the streaks of water along the door panels. 

“Yes, sir. We’ll hand buff and wax them and then vacuum the interior.”

He nods, content, and heads back into the building. Zulema and her coworker look at one another. He gives her an ‘oh shit, that was close’ expression. In return, she exhales a relieved puff of air, her cheeks expanding with the motion. 


End file.
